Technical Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which processes a video and an audio according to a genre of content, and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, various kinds of display apparatuses have been developed and distributed. The display apparatus is equipped with a variety of functions to live up to the expectations of users. Accordingly, users of display apparatuses can view various kinds of content via various kinds of display apparatuses including televisions (TVs).
In particular, a recent display apparatus enables a user to directly control a screen and a sound according to a content which is replayed in the display apparatus, and thus the user can view the content that the user wants to view with optimal video and audio.
For example, when broadcasting stations, which provide various broadcast content, provide programs of various genres such as news, a commercial, a sport, a movie, a drama, a documentary, etc., the TV user can view the content with high quality video and audio by selecting video and audio playback modes optimized for the genre of the program that the user wants to view, or by directly adjusting video and audio playback setting values.
However, it is difficult for the user to adjust the screen or sound for every content. Therefore, most of the users view all content only by a single adjusting operation. That is, the function of adjusting the video or audio is not well utilized.
Therefore, there is a demand for a method for automatically adjusting a video and an audio of a display apparatus exactly according to a genre of content without requiring a user to directly adjust the video and audio.